


【椒铁/科学组友情】愤怒的天才与吱哇乱叫  Angry Genius White Noise

by sherlydear



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Threesome if you squint, movie science, red planet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear
Summary: 在漫长的工作结束后佩珀最喜欢活动之一就是打开一部科幻电影，围观Tony吐槽他们糟糕的科学设定。他热衷于花两个小时黏着她，疯狂讽刺《世界末日》中漏洞百出的中央计划，然后激烈地宣称自己有多希望行星真的撞上地球，然后他就可以向好莱坞那群人展示如何避免人类灭绝了，该死。佩珀意外地发现天才科学家吱哇乱叫的背景音居然还挺让人放松的。再加上布鲁斯，她可以靠出售展览票发财致富了。





	【椒铁/科学组友情】愤怒的天才与吱哇乱叫  Angry Genius White Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angry Genius White Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040575) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



正文

佩珀喜欢和他们一起坐在沙发上，像三明治夹心馅儿，托尼坐在她的右边（他身上总是热乎乎的，让她觉得很温暖），布鲁斯坐在他的左边（布鲁斯要更瘦弱一些，上帝啊，真应该看看托尼的骨架和肌肉）。

这种坐法让她永远不会错过任何事并且总是能在他俩快吵起来时及时打断他俩或者从中调和。他俩也不会认真吵，不过有一次他们看了一部叫《龙卷风》的电影，那次是两个人唯一一次真着急了。他俩不是因为这部电影本身的内容吵了起来，而是对在刮龙卷风的时候绿野仙踪里的房子是会幸存下来还是和多萝西与她的小狗一起被撕成碎片进行了疯狂的争论。

“我们应该做编剧。”托尼吵着吵着就靠在了佩珀的肩膀上，并且语出惊人。布鲁斯一怒之下，向后倚在沙发靠背上。“你说啥？我们按理都能创作科学准确的――闭嘴！”他冲着电视机大吼一声，电影里的红色星球此时俨然成了喧闹无比的背景噪音。一个逃生舱在火星上跌跌撞撞地冲向悬崖。“我操――上面的安全气囊是我设计的，它们是探、险、专、用、安、全、气、囊，我设计得很完美，不可能出现这种傻冒情况！”

佩珀吃着爆米花，听着布鲁斯唠唠叨叨地说另一个星球上已经成为过去式的表现并不能为未来做佐证。他喋喋不休地争辩了二十秒，然后转而对电影中火星上空的颜色进行抨击。

“别忘了剧本。”佩珀轻轻和托尼咬耳朵。

“对，我俩应该创作。这有啥难的？詹姆斯·操蛋的·卡梅隆都能瞎产几个字被好莱坞看上。我认识的搞传媒的加起来有一吨了，一半的人都被我睡过……”

托尼猛地睁大眼睛，而布鲁斯在旁边小声嘟囔着，“丢不丢人。”佩珀没忍住，笑了出来。

“你知道哪些人才算真正的坏胚子吗？所有跟他们沾边的。”托尼说。

“到这儿行了啊。”佩珀阻拦道。

“我完全可以用钻石把你包装起来，只要你愿意。”

“这还不错。”

他们陷入了一阵沉默，直到托尼和布鲁斯一齐开口吐槽重力不是这么产生作用的。并且开始用云里雾里的解释为佩珀科普人造重力怎么利用离心力发挥作用。佩珀不需要弄清楚这些，她只是喜欢听他们说话。这会让她放心，她在心里模模糊糊地认为――她认为，只要托尼还在为了科学而吱哇乱叫，这个世界就不会真的有太大的麻烦吧。

当他俩疯劲减退后，她轻轻拍拍布鲁斯的胳膊，对他俩说：“你们真应该庆幸自己长得还不错。”然后她把空爆米花盒放在托尼腿上，“小秘书，给我加点爆米花，还要啤酒。”

“如你所愿，公主殿下。”他站了起来。“你知道吗，”他边说边向厨房走，“也许我们应该一起去火星。这可他们瞎编的简单多了。布鲁斯，你要跟我一起去火星，对吧？”

“那得看情况，”布鲁斯回答道，他对着佩珀眨眨眼，“如果降落的时候安全气囊失灵了，那我们岂不是要疯掉？”

“操你，绿个子。”托尼大喊。

此刻并无烦恼，佩珀纵容地叹着气。她真的很喜欢和这两个男孩一起像这样来打发夜晚时光。


End file.
